1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handcart, more particularly to a foldable handcart.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional handcart comprises a handle 1 which is formed by bending a pipe to a U-shape, a cart frame 2 which is formed by assembling the handle 1 to a pair of parallel pipes. Two connecting members 3 are attached to the two sides of the bottom of the cart frame 2. The connecting member 3 is received into a tube 5 of a wheel seat 6. A first gearwheel 9 is deposited at the bottom of the tube 5. A carrier board 4 is connected to the bottom of the two connecting members 3. Two second gearwheels 10 are deposited at left and right sides of the carrier board 4 respectively. The first gearwheel 9 engages with the second gearwheel 10 orthogonally. The two wheel seats 6 are connected to the left and right sides of the rear portion of the carrier board 4. Each of the wheel seats 6 has a wheel space 7 respectively for connecting to a wheel 8. When the conventional handcart is not in use, the carrier board 4 is bent up and close to the cart frame 2. In addition, the wheels 8 are aligned to be parallel with the cart frame 2 by an interaction between the first gear wheel 9 and the second gear wheel 10. Therefore, the conventional handcart only occupies a small space in a storeroom. When the conventional handcart is in use, the carrier board 4 is bent to the ground so that a user can carry things from one place to another by the conventional handcart.
However, the conventional handcart has two shortcomings as following:
First, when the conventional handcart is folded, some portions of the carrier board 4 still contact to the ground to produce a friction so that the user cannot easily move the folded handcart to the storeroom.
Second, the user needs to spend a lot of energy bending the carrier board 4 up because the interaction between the first gearwheel 9 and the second gearwheel 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.